


Hard to Swallow

by Valkyriiel



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie is not amused with his boyfriends antics at all, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Richie's a bastard pred don't look at me, Safe Nonsexual Nonfatal Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriiel/pseuds/Valkyriiel
Summary: The summary of this fic is literally in the tags. H





	Hard to Swallow

“Richie, I swear to fuck if you swallow, I am going to give you the worst indigestion” Eddie griped, cringing inwardly at the tongue poking curiously at him, hating how the saliva seeped through his clothes and made the fabric stick to his skin, the taller of the two hummed in response, before tilting his head back, causing the smaller boy to slip into the grasp of his throat, practically purring at the feeling

  
Eddie huffed in irritation as he felt the other’s throat grasp greedily at his legs, eager to pull him into the waiting cavern beneath him, he let out a yelp when he felt the surface beneath him shift, pushing his entire body into the taller boy’s gullet, until the muscles of the esophagus encompassed him entirely, the restricting confines disabling him from writhing in protest, which in turn made the tiny male very displeased with his situation

  
Richie traced the smaller boy’s descent past his collarbone with a careful finger, grinning when he felt Eddie tumble somewhat…unceremoniously into his stomach, he prodded at the boy currently stuck in his gut with this hand, receiving a virtually unnoticeable, exasperated kick from Eddie, sniggering at the tiny’s futile attempt to cause him discomfort.  
He let out a sigh of satisfaction before moving to drop down on the red love-seat before him, the quick rough movement causing Eddie to get thrown around, resulting in another, angry kick of protest from the tiny, he ignored Eddie entirely and hummed, raising his arms over his head and stretching out his lanky form

  
The smaller of the two could feel his surroundings closing in on him, hissing bitterly in disgust, curling up and refusing to give Richie any reaction, shoving at the stomach walls to keep them away from his face as best he could with his hands, he swore under his breath when the walls only proceeded to squish against him further, soon using his feet to keep the intrusion away from his body, which caused the stomach lining to fold upwards in a weird, uncanny way, “I’m going to kill you when this over, I swear to god”

  
The other boy snickered and stretched out further, yawning as he did so “What was that?” Richie inquired mockingly, knowing fully damn well that Eddie was pinned in place, this was established when he felt the tiny thrashing within his gut, he pressed down on Eddie to keep him still, and he could feel Eddie twitching beneath his skin, he pushed at Eddie a bit harder this time, lifting up his t-shirt to see where Eddie’s thrashing was coming from, exhaling a snort of laughter at how Eddie thought he was making a difference in this predicament.

  
Eddie heard the taller boy’s laughter rumble around him, he let out an angry string of curses as he began to squirm harder against the applied pressure “God damn it, Richie, I’m not food! Let me out!” he screeched, at this point he was actively trying to cause the tall boy pain and discomfort “Afraid I can’t do that, Ed’s my boy” Richie answered, Eddie let out a groan. He should’ve known that he wasn’t going to get out of this any time soon.  
“Fine, whatever, Just don’t–y’know, eat anything while I’m in here, I don’t want to deal with getting slop out of my clothes, again.”  
“Sure thing, Eddie Spaghetti.”


End file.
